


【翔润】Game Rules 26（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 26（ABO）

怎么办。

抑制剂在厨房的冰箱里，贴片在卧室的抽屉中，无论他去拿哪一个，都要先离开这间浴室再说。

可松本润同样清楚，外面还有一头狼在等着呢。

名叫樱井翔的恶狼。

他几乎可以肯定，这家伙突然上来抱住自己，十有八九是故意的，想通过自己的敏感程度测试这几年他找没找Alpha，应该还想确认，龙儿是不是他的孩子吧。

估计信息素的味道已经顺着门缝渗出去了，估计他应该满意了。

那满意了之后，他可不可以赶紧滚了？

毕竟，现在松本润完全没有心思跟他上床。

在大太阳底下穿着十多斤的玩偶服站了一下午，他现在浑身都酸，最想干的事就是喝点酒，抽两根烟放松一下神经，然后狠狠睡一觉，补充精力好应付明天的工作。

没那个闲工夫跟自己的前夫扯皮。

衣服还贴在身上，之前的洗澡水和现在的汗水混合在一起，黏糊糊别提多难受了。

也让松本润的火气再一次窜了上来。

三两下把自己扒得精光，走进淋浴间直接打开了凉水，将排风扇开到最大，抽走这一浴室水果和花朵混合的信息素香气。

松本胜雄对于他的一切评价和描述，只有一点松本润是赞同且服气的——他的信息素味道，十分的吸引人。

对Alpha有着致命的吸引力，连对信息素不敏感的Beta，都能够被他的信息素所吸引。

从前松本家喜欢带着他到处参加宴会，让他用信息素勾引Alpha，以此拉帮结伙抱大腿。自从离婚以后，松本润小心再小心，还是在怀孕初期因为疏忽造成过一次小规模的混乱。

幸好没有什么实质性的损失。

不过从那以后，松本润就几乎是抑制贴片不离身了。

今天是在自己家，对方还是那个最容易让他放松警惕的樱井翔，站在莲蓬头底下冲凉水的松本润懊恼不已，怎么就偏偏是今天呢！

凉水似乎压制下了一部分发情期的燥热，也缓解了他的火气。

关掉莲蓬头用浴巾草草擦了一下，考虑了一会儿他还是决定放弃内裤，只穿了一条运动短裤和一件T恤就走出了浴室。

松本润计划的很好，先去隔壁厨房拿抑制剂注射之后，就去卧室找贴片，樱井翔那么骄傲的一个人，被明确拒绝以后应该是不会再贴上来了。大少爷自尊受挫，估计这会儿应该已经准备离开了吧。

他可始终记得小时候樱井翔给他讲过，自己跟一个玩得好的女孩子表白结果被拒绝了，樱井翔从此以后就再也没理过那个姑娘。

拉开浴室的门向外一看，屋子里静悄悄的。

果然是走了么……

松本润暗自想着，踏出浴室准备去厨房，然后，就又被从后面抱住了。

“你他妈有完没完了！”松本润的心脏都快要被吓停了，脏话脱口而出，有毛病吗，搞两次突然袭击！

声音都比之前高了一些。

松本润赶紧伸手把卧室门关上了。

还好，龙儿没被吵醒。

这次樱井翔没给他挣扎的机会，一口就叼在了松本润的腺体上。

果然，刚才还浑身炸着毛的小野猫猛地一僵，而后就马上软了下来。

这才听话，不是么？

轻而易举地将已经软了手脚的松本润半拖半抱地带到沙发上，樱井翔坐下来，让松本润坐在自己的怀里。

两个大男人以这样的姿势压在小双人沙发上，沙发当时就发出了一声轻微的哀鸣。

樱井翔没听见，他只是将对方搂得更紧了一些，发出一声满足的喟叹。

直到把人抱在怀里的那一刻，他才明白，自己有多么的想他。难道这就是命中注定的缘分吗，在一起不过一年，分别又四年，可情谊和吸引力却没有随着时间的流逝而消散，他好像也并不在乎自己被对方拒绝。

拒绝了一次，我就再试一次，拒绝了两次，我就再试第三次，总能找到你无法拒绝的理由，总能让你像现在这样乖乖被我抱在怀里。毕竟，你可是已经被我彻底标记了的，我的Omega。

松本润应该不知道，从他把那个贴片揭下去的那一刻开始，属于他的、被标记过后的信息素的味道就已经钻进了樱井翔的鼻孔中，身为Alpha，捕捉Omega的信息素，尤其是被自己标记过后的Omega的信息素，其能力不亚于北极熊寻找受了伤正在流血的猎物。

而猎物自己，是无法察觉到的。

樱井翔的确用了一点小伎俩，第一次抱住松本润的时候就释放出了一点点信息素，跟对方身上萦绕的淡淡松林气息混合在一起，清浅地以正常人类的嗅觉，根本闻不出来。

他的本意是想让激起松本润身为Omega对自己Alpha依赖的本能，不要老想着赶自己走，没想到，就是这点信息素，能直接让松本润发了情。

还想着自己扛呢，润，你知不知道，你这种浑身散发着信息素却百般拒绝的模样，让人更加的想犯罪啊！

凉水澡也不管用吧，居然还没有穿内裤，是不想再弄脏一条吗？可是，你后面已经湿了哦，我隔着自己的裤子都感受到了。

 

坐在心猿意马的樱井翔身上，松本润满脑子都是怎么结束现在这个尴尬的场面。

搞什么啊！当初一点不带犹豫地去市役所递交了离婚届的是你，现在黏糊糊抱着人还刻意释放信息素的还是你，你把我当什么了，召之即来挥之即去的？

可是他一点反抗的能力都没有，樱井翔一直在舔弄他腺体外的皮肤，用唾液里的信息素刺激着他，两只手还不老实，一边把他的胳膊钳制住，还能一边伸进衣服里玩弄他的敏感点。

瞥见客厅的矮桌上摆着一管抑制剂和一个贴片，松本润挣扎着想要伸手去够，被对方的指甲在胸前的顶端那么一刮，他就哆嗦着偃旗息鼓了。

明明都把抑制剂找出来了，还在这儿挑逗，松本润真不知道樱井翔是怎么想的，难道只是怕天雷动地火，信息素大面积爆发引来不必要的麻烦所以才以防万一的么？

清心寡欲了四年，欲望之火一旦被点燃，就烧得一发不可收拾。松本润索性也不拒绝了，反正大家都是成年人，孩子都有了他也不可能会再次怀孕，现成的Alpha，不用白不用，就当给自己减压了。

松本润放软了身子，开始享受了起来。

见人不再抗拒，樱井翔更兴奋了，松本润本来就松垮的运动裤被脱了，T恤也被撩到了腋窝下面，Alpha也褪下了裤子，放出自己已经憋了好长时间的小兄弟，一下子就进入了那个湿润异常的地方。

“什么时候让龙儿知道，我就是她另外一个父亲呢？”樱井翔趴在松本润耳边，语调如同撒旦的低语，带着无尽的诱惑。

“说什么……呢嗯，龙儿，才不是，不是……”

“还嘴硬呢？嗯？”

“哪有……你说，她哪里长得像你，嗯？”

“脸上的确没有像的地方……不过，”樱井翔的话让松本润松了口气，一句“不过”说出口，心就又提了起来，“稀烂的画技，手的形状，耳朵的轮廓，神态、表情、说话的语气，你说说，哪样不像？”

松本润还想忽悠呢，但樱井翔说这话的时候也有些心虚，他也差点被自个儿给忽悠过去，以为龙儿不是他的孩子。

“要不，明天我就带着龙儿的头发，去做个亲子鉴定？”樱井翔的最后一招杀手锏使出来，松本润彻底消停了。

“嗯……”弄对了地方，Omega发出了一声跟之前不一样的呻吟。

“润，看来，我还是挺了解你的。”听着松本润动人的呻吟，樱井翔也不知道自己哪根筋搭错了，脱口而出。

听了他的话，松本润突然就来气了，这种突然发情来得快去得也快，脑子已经没有之前那么不清明，他反手摸向沙发背，就摸到了龙儿的一副玩具手铐，动作十分迅速地将樱井翔的右手和右脚腕扣在了一起，然后一翻身滚下沙发，穿好裤子拿起抑制剂和贴片，注射擦干后颈撕开包装粘好贴片，整套动作一气呵成熟练无比。

“你了解我？樱井翔？别开玩笑了！你他妈一点都不了解我！”咬牙切齿地说完，松本润也不管樱井翔狼狈的样子，拿着手里的垃圾，再一次进入了浴室，还锁上了门。

独留樱井翔一个人在客厅跟玩具手铐搏斗，还一边诅咒，一破玩具造那么结实是特么想干啥！

松本润也坐在马桶上生闷气。

他这一晚上生的气加起来，比这一年生的气还多，全都是因为客厅里的那个混蛋！把他弄得射过一次了还是浑身燥热，明明发情期已经被抑制剂压下去了！还有，谁让你射到生殖腔里的！是还打着把我弄怀孕好骗回去的鬼主意吧？我告诉你樱井翔，这个事儿是绝对不可能了，这辈子都不可能了，我就龙儿这一个孩子了，你看着办吧！

一晚上洗了好几次澡，被折腾了一回还没爽够兴致就坏了，松本润累得要死，也更加恼火了。

他从浴室里出来的时候樱井翔也把自己打理的差不多了，径直走到大门口打开防盗门，“你可以走了。”

“我说，又不是嫖娼，哪有提了裤子就赶人走的道理？”樱井翔一脸不正经，还想用这一招蒙混过关。

“你不走是吧？你不走我走！”松本润懒得看他这副臭不要脸的样子，从前他怎么不知道，樱井翔是这么个流氓呢？

随便登上双鞋子抄起玄关挂着的包，松本润转身就走，一把关上了门。

樱井翔傻了。

不是……我说……喂你一个Omega大半夜的从家里独自跑出去还是发情期刚过有多危险你知不知道万一被谁堵在小巷子里先奸后杀怎么办？！

脑子里闪过千百种念头，樱井翔手忙脚乱地冲到门口，打开门趴在外走廊的护栏上往下看，想要借着路灯微弱的光芒看清松本润朝哪个方向走了。

浑然忘了自己恐高。

看了不到一分钟他就开始腿软了。

而楼下也没有那个他想找到的身影。

就在樱井翔不管不顾想要扯着嗓子喊“松本润”的时候，头顶上一声打火机的轻响，吸引了他的全部注意力。

房顶有人？

抬头向上看去，正看见一缕烟雾飘过来，逸散在夜色中。

樱井翔在原地转了一圈，如果上面的是松本润，那他怎么上去的？这附近也没有梯子什么的啊……

墙上倒是有两根木楔子，看上去挺结实的样子。

不是吧……

纠结了好半天，樱井翔终于眼一闭，心一横，抓着木楔子踩着外走廊的护栏，哆嗦着登上了房顶。

松本润正盘腿坐在屋顶吸烟，后背冲着樱井翔，旁边还摆着一罐开了封的梅子酒。

“幸亏龙儿没继承你的恐高症，否则就成窝里横了。”说话间，松本润也没回头。

“哦？怎么个窝里横法？”松本润这是承认龙儿是他的女儿了啊！樱井翔喜滋滋的，连声音都带着笑意。

“淘气，喜欢跟比她大的哥哥姐姐玩，还非要当头头，小孩子服众的办法无非就是我敢做的你不敢，要是恐高的话，她怎么从塔顶上往下跳让别的孩子佩服她？那不就剩下窝里横了？”松本润嗤笑一声。

“原来你都知道么，龙儿在儿童乐园里都玩了什么？”

“知道啊，我在那儿打工也不是一天两天了，第一次工作人员都要被她吓死了，让我好好教育女儿，很危险什么什么的。小丫头一句话就让他们哑火了，‘我可喜欢模拟蹦极了！’还说塔下面的安全措施做得很好，自己不会出意外，伶牙俐齿的样，别提多得意了。”

“后来呢？”

“后来她玩什么工作人员就不管了，只是看着她别被陌生人抱走，盯着她补充水分就可以了。”

说起女儿，松本润整个人都仿佛散发着柔和的光芒，一如天上那轮皎洁的月。

“你怎么开始抽烟了？”樱井翔皱着眉头换了个话题。

“不行？”松本润终于回过了头，浓眉一扬，满脸挑衅的神色。

“没有没有，只是……”总觉得你还是个纯净的孩子，就算曾经被松本胜雄那样对待，也能出淤泥而不染，永远保持美好的样子。

可松本润用事实告诉他，自己也只是个普通人，从来不会去成为谁的白月光，那种完美的形象，只是樱井翔在臆想中塑造的不存在的人罢了。

“人去学抽烟不过就那么几种原因么，耍帅，模仿，减压。你觉得，我为什么要抽烟？”松本润脸上挂上了一种奇特的历尽世事的沧桑感，那一瞬间，樱井翔觉得两个人的距离无比遥远，就好像他们相处的，是两个世界一样，咫尺即为天涯。

他本能地不喜欢这种感觉。

“那你能说说吗，都有些什么压力？”强压下不快，樱井翔追问，他想要了解松本润这几年的生活。

烟头按灭在身边，仰头喝尽了罐子里的酒，泡着的青梅被倒进嘴里嚼了嚼，果核吐进玻璃罐，撞击着叮当作响。

松本润把垃圾都收拾进小酒罐里，把玻璃罐装进手袋，站起来伸了个懒腰。

“不能，你我现在连熟人都算不上，我为什么要告诉你？”松本润侧头，居高临下地看着还保持着蹲姿的樱井翔。

你看，你连弄脏你名贵的衣服都不肯，还妄想着走进我的生活？

我们早就是两个世界的人了，樱井翔。

潇洒地跳下房顶，松本润开门进屋，把恐高的Alpha一个人晾在了上面。

颤颤巍巍好不容易从屋顶爬下来，樱井翔就发现，自己已经没有了再进去的借口。

他的手机他的钱包，被松本润装进一个透明的塑料袋，挂在了门旁边的钉子上。

高度刚好到他的胸口。

连冷冰冰的金属大门都仿佛在嘲笑他——

“赶紧滚吧。”

 

——TBC


End file.
